


Father Nero

by emmygranger95



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmygranger95/pseuds/emmygranger95
Summary: Hi there ! It’s the Jeff Hardy anon from before. And that’s totally fine, I honestly don’t expect many people to be able to do that kinda stuff simply because of when they got into it, so don’t worry about it ! Instead could I have a Jeff Hardy gender reveal party thingy ? Maybe one of the women go with them and find out the gender of their twins and then throws them a party to reveal it a in a cute way ? A bunch of wrestlers show up and lots of fluff ? Thank you darling ! - anon from tumblr





	Father Nero

“Babe, it’ll be fine, I promise.”

“No, it won’t. I’m going to be a terrible parent.”

“You’re not, though. You’ll be great.”

_“Babe.”_

“What?”

“I’m going to be terrible.”

“You won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you. And you are amazing. You’re talented, determined, you work hard. Our baby couldn’t ask for a better father, Jeff.”

“Damn. Me, a father.”

“Yes, Jeff. You, a father.”

“That always kinda seemed like Matt’s thing, not mine.” The country in his voice twanged at the word ‘thing.’ Subtle, but it was there.

“Jeff, if you’re half the father Matt is, I’d consider you a great one.”

“So what you’re sayin’ is I’d still be a worse father than Matt.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Jeff, _please.”_

“Sorry, honey. I just don’t know if I’m ready for this.”

 

Her gentle eyes landed softly on his own, a hand reaching to cup the side of his face. He leaned into it, anxieties receding slowly as he breathed in her scent. Faint, but enough to entice him. His nerves became the excitement of lust as his eyes travelled across every curve of her.

“I think I know why this happened so quickly.”

Her eyes squinted at him in confusion, a befuddled smirk on her lips.

“Well, you’re just so damned gorgeous I couldn’t help myself.”

A knock at the door startled them both, jolting them away from each other. Soon to be married, yet still they blushed at the thought of people seeing them together. [Y/N] pulled a strand of hair behind her ear, blinking twice. “Come in!”

“Hey, I-” Bayley waltzed in through the door, stopped when she recognized the flush of red on both their faces, “what’s…sorry I didn’t mean to barge in.” She backed towards the door, wondering if she should wait.

[Y/N] stopped her. “No, no, we gotta go. My doctor’s appointment is in thirty minutes. Sorry, Jeff,” her eyes widened at him in remorse, grabbing her purse and jacket off the kitchen counter. “Let me just…go to the bathroom first and then we’ll be off.”

Bayley turned to Jeff, smiling widely, waving. “Hey, Jeff.”

“Hey, Bayley. How are ya?”

“I’m great. Excited. I can’t believe I’m the one she decided to take with her for the reveal.”

Jeff chuckled quietly. “I can. You’re her best friend.” He leaned on the kitchen counter, arms folded. He looked down at the floor for a minute, thinking. “Bayley?” He asked.

“Yeah, Jeff?”

“You’re not gonna tell me the gender, are you?”

Bayley scoffed playfully. “Psh, no. [Y/N] would kill me.”

Jeff shrugged, a small smirk on his face. “It was worth a shot.”

His soon to be wife walked back into the kitchen. “We should go,” she said, looking to Bayley as she rubbed her hands with lotion. Jeff recognized it, the same scent that had lingered on her hands earlier. He watched her slender fingers drop to the now conspicuous but still small bump, and Jeff’s paternal instinct kicked in.

“You sure you don’t want me to go? I haven’t even met this doctor.”

“The doctor’s fine, Jeff. Besides, I’ve got Bayley.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, babe. We’ll be back soon.”

 

[Y/N] struggled to blink under the bright fluorescent lights of the OBGYN’s patient room. Her legs were set up on bracers of the exam chair, a thin white sheet the only object covering her bottom half, but it did nothing to defend her from the frozen atmosphere of the doctor’s office. Her nipples peaked underneath her purple tee, already keenly sensitive and swollen. Looking to calm her nerves, [Y/N] took a glance at Bayley, who sat nervously next to her, leg bouncing anxiously.

“Your leg is bouncing.”

“I know, I’m sorry, [Y/N].” Bayley reached for her hand, found it warm but slightly clammy. She figured it best to keep both of their minds at ease. “Hey, does Jeff know it’s twins?”

[Y/N]’s face broke into a wide, warm smile. “No, he doesn’t.”

Bayley’s eyes widened. “You haven’t told him?”

“Nope.” The pop of the 'p’ was loud in the small, quiet room.

“Oh my gosh. When are you gonna tell him?”

“He’ll find out at the reveal party.”

Just then, the door opened, and the doctor strolled in. “Hey, honey, sorry I’m late.”

“Hey, mom. How’s work?”

Her mother sighed, grabbed a new pair of sterile gloves from the box on the counter, and began to set up the ultrasound equipment. Not a nurse in sight.

“One of my nurses quit on me today, another’s on vacation, and we’ve been booked solid this whole month.” The gloves snapped on her seemingly fragile hands.

“You should’ve told me, I’d have waited till-”

“No, no,” her mother hushed, continuing her work, lathering on the ultrasound lube. It was cold on [Y/N]’s stomach. “It’s not your fault babies are more often conceived in winter. All the new moms are getting their last check ups in before their babies pop out in August. I’ll be fine, it’s just been a rough couple weeks.”

Bayley and [Y/N] exchanged looks.

“How’s Jeff? Still freaking out?”

“Yup. He won’t stop thinking about it. About being a father.”

“Perfect. It means he’s thinking long and hard about being a good one. Now, are you ready to find out what sex organs your children have?”

[Y/N] and Bayley giggled simultaneously. “Absolutely.”

 

A week later, Jeff was back on the road with his brother and the rest of the roster. He hadn’t stopped pestering his fiancée about the gender for seven days.

[Y/N] was tired of it, but she hadn’t budged. She didn’t tell him. She was still trying to figure out how.

It was Vince who came up with the idea. And by God, it was gold. She had to hand it to him, she knew Jeff would never see it coming.

The Hardy Boyz were set to fight against the Revival at Summerslam for the tag team contendership in a ladder match. Their contendership was a paper contract in a briefcase hung high above the ring. It was all very “Money in the Bank”, but Vince wanted it done this way. It didn’t matter which partner got the briefcase, so long as one of them did. Whoever retrieved the briefcase would go up against Sheasaro or Dean and Seth, depending on who won tonight in their tag team title match.

 

She watched them from the back. Her, Bayley, all the girls from both rosters silent as they watched Matt and Jeff on screen.

They had spent the past thirty minutes in catering during the match decorating. Paper question marks in blue and pink all around. The words “Boy or Girl?” posted up on the walls as banners, and all the women wrestlers wearing pastel pink and blue shirts over their ring gear. They had been a flurry of activity just moments ago, but now it was getting to the good part. The end of the match.

Swanton bomb on Wilder from the top of the ladder. Dawson was passed out on the floor outside the ring. Jeff had taken much of the fall when he pulled the move on Dash, but he begged Matt to climb the ladder.

“Hurry!” She could see him mouth the word, arms flailing, unable to stand himself. She hoped to God he was okay and it was nothing serious.

Around them, the crowd was in the midst of screaming, cheering Matt on as he climbed the ladder painstakingly slowly. It drove them mad, beginning to chant faster and faster.

LET’S GO, MATT. LET’S GO, MATT. LET’S GO, MATT.

Matt continued to trip on his feet as he climbed, dropping down one rung, then going up two. From the corner of the screen, Scott Dawson’s arms landed on the apron, looking sweaty and disheveled from his earlier sequence with Matt, and he looked positively furious.

LETSGOMATT. LETSGOMATT. LETSGOMATT.

He lunged for Matt’s feet, forcing Matt down another few rungs as Jeff tried to stand. Scott paid no attention to Jeff as he connected fists with Matt’s head, dropping him completely off the ladder. As he went in for his finisher, Jeff steady climbed the ladder with ease, the crowd catching on, chanting.

BROTHER NERO. BROTHER NERO. BROTHER NERO.

Matt countered, Twist of Fate on Dawson. The crowd went wild at both Hardyz as Matt looked up to see Jeff sitting on top of the ladder, briefcase in hand.

The referee signaled the end of the match, and the bell rung. The cheering didn’t stop. Cue the Hardy theme.

The girls exploded in cheers in catering, squeals of delight all around. It took Charlotte to tell them all to sit their asses down and pay attention. It was nearing showtime.

 

Charly Caruso was waiting at the ramp as the cheering died down with the music. Matt held the briefcase in his hand, turning it over as he inspected it, paying no mind to her. Jeff, fully acknowledging his brother was incapable of speaking at the moment, saw fit to take over the interview.

Charly: So Jeff, congratulations on your contendership win.

Jeff: Thank you, Charly. Matt and I appreciate it. [He nudges Matt, who pays him no mind, merely nods, opening the briefcase and peering inside.]

Charly: So now that you and your brother are the number one contenders, how do you plan on going about beating the tag team champions, whether Sheamus and Cesaro retain or the former Shield brothers Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose get the win tonight?

Jeff: Well, Charly, I-

And then it went off script from there. Matt pulled a DVD out of the briefcase, handed it to Jeff.

“Matt, what’s-?”

“Well, everyone, it looks like we have a mysterious DVD on our hands. Matt, Jeff, would you like us to play it?” Charly asked, to the roar of the crowd as they chanted.

PLAY IT, PLAY IT, PLAY IT.

Matt and Jeff looked at each other, Matt playing stunned and Jeff genuinely confused. Matt put up a finger, begging the audience and Miss Caruso to hold on one second as they talked this through.

“Matt, what’s going on?” Jeff hissed in a whisper.

“Just trust me on this. Go with it.”

Matt motioned for a tech hand to take the DVD and play it, to the excitement of the crowd. Jeff continued to look stunned in silence.

BROTHER NERO. BROTHER NERO. BROTHER NERO.

Jeff gave his brother another look. Matt just shrugged.

The big screen turned on to reveal [Y/N], a big (albeit slightly nervous) smile on her face. “Hey, Jeff, it’s your bride to be.” Cheers from the crowd. Always a favorite of the WWE universe, Jeff’s girl was well loved for her quiet, gentle nature and kindness. She appeared often in the background of charity events hosted by the WWE. Whether it was for children, cancer research, people with disabilities. Name it, and she was there, helping alongside the wrestlers in raising money for different foundations. She had become a familiar face.

Jeff didn’t say a word, just stared at her on the big screen.

“Mr. McMahon wanted me to do this, because he cares about you and he wanted you to find out in the most dramatic way possible.”

“Oh, no,” Jeff mouthed. Backstage, his fiancee and the girls couldn’t stop themselves from laughing as the camera zoomed in on him at the perfect moment.

“So you remember how I told you I’m pregnant?”

Cue cheers from multiple areas of the arena. So they hadn’t known. Matt grinned widely, patting Jeff on the back to make sure he was all right.

“If you want, you can come backstage now and find out what it’s gonna be. The girls and I are here in catering. Come and find us.”

The camera cut to Matt and Jeff running back up the ramp as fast as their legs could carry them, Matt hot on Jeff’s heels. A camera man followed suit, camera mounted on a transportation vehicle so as to keep up with them.

FATHER NERO. FATHER NERO. FATHER NERO.

The crowd was going wild.

FATHER NERO. FATHER NERO. FATHER NERO.

“Hold on, Jeff, wait for me!” Matt called. The distance between them continued to lengthen, until they made it to catering and Jeff stopped at the doorway, eyes searching amidst the lady wrestlers, his friends, his coworkers, the balloons, the decorations, for his bride to be.

Her purple dress distinguished her dramatically from the rest.

“Babe.” He breathed it out, like he hadn’t let out a breath in years.

“Hey, Jeff.”

“So what is it?” He asked.

She nodded, pursing her lips together, afraid of what he might think.

Jeff laughed, pulled her in for a hug. He kissed her deeply on the lips, unaware of his friends watching them, not caring.

The distant roar of the audience thundered through the hallway and into catering.

She looked at him, gave him a broad smile. “Both.”

His expression became muddled. “Both? What do you mean ‘both’?”

It seemed that the girls couldn’t help themselves. Mickie, Naomi, Carmella, Bayley, Natalya, Emma, Dana, Nia, Tamina. Becky, Charlotte, Lana, Sasha. From all around them, the girls shouted, “It’s twins, Jeff!”

Another droning cheer from the crowd.

His eyes brightened at the thought. “We’re having twins? A boy and a girl?” He whispered, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her again.

“Yes, Jeff, a boy and a girl.”

“This is amazing.”

“I know, Jeff.”

“A boy and a girl?”

“Mhm.”

He kissed her again, and everyone in catering cheered.

The audience in the arena wouldn’t stop.

FATHER NERO. FATHER NERO. FATHER NERO…


End file.
